The InterHouse Heads
by tumblebug63
Summary: The 7th year of Hogwarts for the trio started out like a nightmare. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Heads and Roomates? What happens when things spark between Draco and 'Mione? DMHG. Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Draco's Morning Sept 1st

1**The Inter-House Heads-Chapter 1:**

"Draco, honey, wake please! Today's school!", Draco's mom, Narcissa, called from the floor below. The Malfoy Manor had forty-seven rooms, and Draco had lived in each one multiple times. At this time he slept on the top floor, the seventh.

"Ugh, I forgot school started today." Draco sighed as he scrambled out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower!", he called down to his mom. He walked out of his room and down the hall. He opened the ninth door on the left, and flicked the shower switch on. The Manor's showers were special, they knew what heat each of their owners preferred, according to their mood. Today, the shower considered Draco's mood as normal, he knew because the mild heat hitting his body indicated it. He just stood there for a while enjoying the heat of the shower, until his thoughts drifted to school. When he thought of Hogwarts, the speed of his shower-taking increased very noticeably. He didn't want to be late to the Heads' Compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Draco got out of the shower and dried himself hurriedly with a monogramed Malfoy towel. He ran out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and into his room. After searching through his drawers for a couple of minutes, Draco found the perfect clothes to apparate in. His mother always apparated him to King's Cross Station. There was no way he would take muggle transportation. He grabbed all of his pre-packed luggage, along with his eagle-owl, Blighter, and hurried down the stairs, getting increasingly sore after each flight. When he reached the ground floor, he saw his mother, her long blond hair tied neatly in a bun, and dressed in an elegant turquoise top, and muggle jeans, he knew there would only be one more time this year he saw her in muggle clothing. Only when she picked him up from King's Croos in July.

"Ready, honey?", she asked him. "More than ever.", he answered. And with that, he grabbed her arm, and they apparated.


	2. Hermione's Morning Sept 1st

1Chapter 2: Hermione's Morning-September 1st

**a/n: this is my first story, so please forgive me if it's not up to everybody's standards. I'll quote a movie in this chapter, I'll put an asterik () by the quote, and the first three people who name the movie, will become triplets in my story. When you send me the answer to my quote, send the name that you would like your triplet to go by, and you'll see yourself in my story! Thanks!**

Hermione, as she always did, had spent the last few weeks of summer vacation with Harry and the Weasleys at the Burrow. The day the Hogwarts Express was to leave, September 1st, she was awoken by the alarm she had set, at eight o' five a.m.

She climbed out of the bed Mrs. Weasley had given her, to make herself breakfast. But when she got downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was already awake and cooking, and Mr. Weasley was eating eggs and sausage at the table, which was already set.

When Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking and saw Hermione, she immediately fixed a plate and ushered Hermione into a seat. Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley and sat, then began eating the food Mrs. Weasley had cooked. By the time she had finished eating, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, had joined Hermione and Mr. Weasley at the table.Fred and George had to apparate towork that morning, so they got up at the same time as everyone else who were leaving.Fred had joked with her and said, "**Gimme some of your tots!"**, at breakfast. It was a quote from one of her favorite muggle films, and she had laughed along with everyone else at the table.

She got up from the table, thanked Mrs. Weasley again, and headed up the stairs to get dressed. She rummaged through her drawers and found the perfect muggle outfit to wear to King's Cross. She had chosen a gold shimmery, short-sleeved v-neck with brown glitter along the neck line and a light blue pair of blue jeans. She tied her hair neatly in a ponytail, and left her room with her luggage and Crookshanks to go downstairs. When she got downstairs, everyone was ready, and all the luggage was being packed into the Ministry car Mr. Weasley had borrowed for transportation.

She squeezed between Harry and Ron in the car and watched was Fred and George said their goodbyes, and apparated to work. Hermione was Head Girl, and she just couldn't wait to meet her new room-mate.


	3. Draco The Train

1**a/n: sorry I haven't been able to post. I do Gymnastics 5 days a week from 3:15-7:15, so I only have the weekend to write!**

Once Draco and his mom arrived at King's Cross Station, Draco's mom told him good-bye, and left the platform. Draco always boarded the train alone, although he loved his mother, he didn't need her for _everything._

Draco ran through the platform and found Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. When he told them he had to sit in the Heads' Compartment, they didn't look too happy with him. He walked off as not to be late onto the train.

When Draco got on the train, he didn't go directly to the Heads' Compartment. He stopped in several other ones to taunt people whom he didn't like, or were better than him in some way, the way he saw it, nobody should be better than a Malfoy.

When he was halfway down the train, he ran into Weasley. "Watch yourself, Weasel.", Draco taunted. Ron shot him a death glare but didn't otherwise retaliate.

_Probably off to suck up to mudblood Granger, _Draco thought. It was _sooooo_ obvious he liked her.

At the very end of the train was a compartment with a jet-black door, marked with the words, Head Boy, and across the hall was an identical one labeled, Head Girl. Draco walked into the Head Boy's compartment, and was surprised to see Snape sitting next to him. Draco sat down opposite him.

A few seconds after Draco seated himself, the trsin began to move. Again surprised, Draco looked down at his wristwatch. It was 11:00 already!

"Draco.", said Snape, bringing Draco's attention back to him.

"Have you been informed who your Co-Head is?"

"No", replied Draco truthfully.

"Then I'll let you find out on your own, but I'm positive you wont like Dumbledore's appointment of Head Girl."

_Oh, how comforting, _Draco thought sarcastically.

"After the feast I will show you and your room-mate to your individual dorms."

"Professor, does that mean we _will_ have separate rooms?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Malfoy, making you share a room with her, would be _terrible _for the both of you. You would simply drive each-other insane. But, you will have to share a bathroom. The password to your dorm is 'Never Again'."

Draco just nodded.

"You'll meet your room-mate in the Threstral-Drawn Carriages. Nice trip to you, Draco.", finished Snape, and he bowed and left the compartment.

_Impressive, _thought Draco, _I even have the staff bowing to me now._

While Snape was talking, Draco hadn't noticed what all was in the room. To his left was a silk green bed and to his right was a bathroom. On the bed he noticed, was a box of the candy you usually had to pay for when the Sweet Trolley rolled by. Draco quickly noticed that the box re-filled itself.

Most of the trip Draco just lay on the bed, thinking and eating candy. His thoughts were always about the Head Girl. He knew it was someone he didn't fancy, at least that's what Snape said. But since when did Snape know who Draco did and didn't fancy?

Draco ended up making a list of the people he wouldn't want to be Head Girl.

1.Granger

2.Patil

3.Granger

4.Patil

5. Granger

6.Bones

7. Granger

8. Abbott

9.Granger

10.Brown

The sad thing was half of his list was made-up of the name Granger. That wasn't very promising.

After what seemed like a decade, the train came to a halt. Draco hopped off his bed, quickly pulled on the robes he had momentarily forgotten about, grabbed his luggage, and ran off the train to meet his new Co-Head and room-mate.

Upon entering the Heads' Carriage, something he saw disappointed him horribly: Granger.


	4. Hermione The Train

1**a/n: sorry guys! I couldn't write earlier because we went out of town and haven't been home for a while. Well, here's chapter 4!**

When Hermione Granger got to Platform 9 and 3/4, she ran through the brick barrier to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny. When she boarded the Hogwarts Express, though, she hugged everyone bye, wished them a good trip, and proceeded directly to her carriage which read, "Head Girl," and across from her room, she noticed, was a door identical to hers that read, "Head Boy,".

Hermione entered the compartment feeling very self conscious. She didn't want to make a fool of herself on her very first day of being Head Girl. When she sat down, she was surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing in the corner, looking at her expectantly.

"Hello Professor," Hermione whispered shyly.

"Ms. Granger," McGonagall acknowledged her. "I am here to tell you your duty as a Head."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione replied, taking in the scarlet bed, classroom, library, and tray of sandwiches that surrounded her.

"Ms. Granger!" McGonagall snapped.

"I am aware that the objects in this room are astonishing, yes, but I need you to listen to me right now!"

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione mumbled, embarrassed by her momentary lack of attention.

"You and your fellow Head will share a bathroom, but will have separate bedrooms for privacy reasons. The password for your dormitory is 'Never Again'."

"Excuse me ma'am, but why 'Never Again'?"

"Because," reasoned Professor McGonagall, " once you catch a glimpse of your room-mate, you'll never want to share anything with him, never want to make friends with him, or _never again _see him. I've made the observation that you aren't the best of friends. I hope you can learn to get along?"

"Anything to be Head ma'am," Hermione said enthusiastically, although if Malfoy was Head Boy, she'd do anything _not _to be Head.

"Very well," she finished, and left Hermione alone in the room.

Hermione went into her library, found a book, grabbed the tray of sandwiches, and headed for the classroom to read. She didn't feel like doing much else. She never did. At 12:45, Hermione got tired of reading (something that surprised even her) so she put everything away neatly and walked to her silk bed and tried to sleep.

Impossible, at least on a train anyway. She couldn't (or more likely, wouldn't) do magic while she was on the train to stop the rattling, so she just laid there, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

_It can't be Malfoy_ she thought to herself, _He's been in too much trouble. _

But Hermione knew that was false the moment she said it. Draco was smart enough to stay out of trouble, but still cause mischief, she knew at least that much.

Then she thought about the password again. There were a lot of people Hermione wouldn't want to see after Hogwarts. So tons of people could be her room-mate.

At 2:00, she decided to start getting changed. Her timing was perfect. As soon as she had fastened her Gryffindor tie, the train stopped.

Hermione wasted no time on getting outside to the Heads' Carriage. She wanted to be there before her room-mate.

She waited for what seemed like a century, until she finally heard the crunching footsteps outside.

_Oh no, _she thought, _there's been a terrible mistake. _

She thought this to herself as a very handsome blond boy with sharp, cold, grey eyes, dressed in Slytherin robes appeared in the doorway.

_Oh no, _she thought, _not Draco Malfoy!_


	5. When Ends Meet

1**a/n: sorry this is taking so long guys. I've been really busy lately what with gymnastics and school and everything. Please r&r!**

"What are you doing here?", Hermione shouted at Draco.

"I'm Head Boy!", replied Draco. "What are you doing here?".

"I'm Head Girl!", she retaliated.

Then they just stood and looked at each other in shock.

_Well, this explains the password, _Hermione thought. _Never Again. _

When Hermione shot Draco a death glare that so much resembled Ron's, he was so surprised that he almost forgot to pull a face back at her.

Almost.

He sneered at her, she put on a face of mock horror and turned to look out the window.

Draco, unintentionally following Hermione's actions, turned to stare out the window, too. There was nothing interesting outside, so he just stared at the walls of the carriage, studying the zig-zagging print over and over again.

Hermione decided to turn her attention back to the carriage. Everything outside was so...dull. She sneaked a glance at Draco, and saw that he was intently studying the walls.

_Whoa, _thought Hermione, _he has to have serious problems if he's just staring at the walls. _

Strangely enough, she found herself doing exactly the same thing. The zig-zagged pattern was etching itself in her brain.

With both of them just staring at the wall, the carriage stopping was the most exciting event that had happened the whole hour they were being pulled by the threstrals.

Draco stood up, pushed Hermione out of the doorway, and strutted off.

_Don't you let him get to you, Hermione _she thought to herself. _He's just Malfoy, just Malfoy. _

Hermione hopped out of her carriage and hurried to update Harry and Ron. She knew Ron wouldn't be happy, but she wasn't sure how Harry would react.

_Probably calmly, _she thought to herself.

Ron was head-over-heels for her and Harry cared for her deeply. As friends, and only friends.

When she had finished informing the boys, their reactions were exactly as she had imagined them.

"I'll kill him, 'Mione, I'll kill him if you want me to.", Ron offered. She shook her head. She didn't want her best friends and her room-mate to kill each other, although she already knew that was the intentions of both.

Harry reacted as calmly as she had thought he would. "Are you okay with that 'Mi?" She loved it when he called her 'Mi. It was like he was giving her nickname ('Mione) a nickname.

"Yeah," she said. "I can handle him. I'll ask you guys for help if I ever need it."

"Sure, 'Mi." Harry said. "We'll always be here."

Draco had just finished telling Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson about his encounter with Granger. Pansy clung to him, shrieked, and Draco shrugged her off.

"Do you want me to get rid of her for you, Drakey? 'Cause I will, Drakey, I will." Crabbe and Goyle silently agreed.

"No, Panz, don't kill her. At least, not yet."

Pansy looked utterly shocked.


	6. The Dorm

1**A/n: sorry if any of you are confused,** **I'm hoping to clear some things up in this chapter. Please read and review!**

After Professor McGonagall had showed Draco and Hermione to their dorms and repeated the password, for Draco's sake, (how could Hermione forget!), she left them standing silently together.

Hermione said the password, "Never Again," and Draco shoved her out of the way again, walking into the room ahead of her.

_Thank goodness I'm not a Malfoy, _she thought. _I don't know if I could stand all the strutting and sneering. Or maybe I'd get used to it. Maybe Draco didn't want to act like he does. Maybe he was just taught like that. _

Luckily, when Hermione entered the dorms, Draco had already shut himself away in his room.

Hermione thought the Common Room was beautiful. Two walls were Slytherin silver, and two walls were Gryffindor gold. There was one desk in one corner of the room, and another one in the opposite corner.

One's chair was gold, and the other's was silver. Nearly everything was colored, you could easily tell what was Draco's from what was Hermione's.

There were two hallways and a door that lead away from the Common Room. Hermione decided to go through the door first.

Draco was in his silk, silver bed, surrounded by forest green walls. Above his bed, a silver snake was painted with the name Draco Malfoy, written in script under it.

He didn't want to be holed up with Granger. He wanted to be back in the Slytherin dorms with Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Stupid dorms.

Hermione now explored what she found to be the bathroom she and Draco would have to share.

There was only one toilet, one shower, and one sink.

_Ew, _Hermione thought. _I have to share a shower with him. Thank goodness we'll never have to shower at the same time. I hope. _

Draco didn't want to explore. Granger would do enough exploring for the both of them. He was certain of that. He'd learn where everything was as he went along.

Hermione walked down the hallway that branched off to the left. She hoped this wasn't the hallway that lead to Malfoy's room.

Luckily for her, there was a name plate on the door that read, Hermione Granger. She opened the door and gasped.

_It's beautiful!_ Was her first reaction.

The bed was covered in thick, scarlet, silk sheets and comforters. Her walls were gold and her curtains were scarlet. Above the bed a gold, Gryffindor lion was painted, and the name Hermione Granger was scripted under it.

She opened the scarlet curtains and looked out the window on the west wall. _Oh, how pretty,_ her thoughts exclaimed. The sun was setting over the lake, and the Giant Squid was swimming slowly by the shore.

Once Hermione had finished unpacking her belongings into the chestnut bureau in the corner, and went to check on Malfoy, something she knew she probably shouldn't do.

She was surprised. Draco had already unpacked and was asleep on his bed. She felt uncomfortable being present where Draco was sleeping, so she stepped out of the forest green room and into the green carpeted corridor.

Actually, Draco hadn't been asleep. He had only pretended to be when her heard footsteps coming down the hall that could only be Granger's. He was glad she hadn't stayed. He didn't want anyone's company, much less a mudblood's.

Hermione retreated to her room after leaving Draco's. She didn't think it was possible for anyone to fall asleep as fast as Draco had, but, she supposed, it could happen.

Hermione dug her CD player out of her backpack and found her favorite CD, Weezer. . Hermione's mom had given to her for Christmas last year. It was one of the only muggle things that she had brought to Hogwarts.

A lot of people thought Hermione was the kind of person who only listened to gospel music and did no wrong. Well, they were all wrong. Hermione like Weezer, Fall Out Boy, and Green Day. Hard rock bands.

Hermione fell asleep five minutes later, Beverly Hills blasting in her ears while Draco lay awake in his bed across the dorms.

Draco wasn't even half-way tired. In fact, he had been more tired on the Hogwarts Express than he was now. He was wondering why Granger had come in his room, but most of all why _he_ pretended to be asleep. He could've just yelled at her, and she'd have gone. But no, he'd faked sleep.

Whatever, Draco finally thought. He had been thinking for an hour and a half, he was worn out now.

Draco's head hit the pillow and sleep took him over immediately.


	7. Carry me Home

1

Hermione received her schedule at breakfast the next morning.

Hermione's schedule:

Arithmancy: 7:55

Potions: 8:55

Transfiguration: 9:55

Charms: 10:55

Lunch/Break: 11:55

Astronomy: 12:55

Herbology: 1:55

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 2:55

Draco had just gotten his schedule:

Artihmancy: 7:55

Potions: 8:55

Transfiguration: 9:55

Charms: 10:55

Lunch/Break: 11:55

Astronomy: 12:55

Herbology: 1:55

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 2:55

Hermione had finished eating and left her table by 7:45 and left to go to her first class of her 7th year.

Upon entering Arithmancy, she was took a seat in her assigned desk. The desks were in alphabetical order.

Which meant Hermione Granger sat two rows away from the infamous Draco Malfoy. Good.

Hermione got through the day with ease, and she had some bad news.

Draco Malfoy was in every last one of her classes. They had been paired for two projects already and it was only the first day of school.

She hated how the professors liked to pair the Heads for everything.

Draco Malfoy was going to die. He had every class with mudblood Granger.

He absolutely hated living with her, but now he had to do two projects with her as well? The professors could bite him if he was going to put up with that.

He didn't have any classes with Crabbe and Goyle. They were in special classes because they had failed the sixth year and they were not up to speed with the seventh years yet.

They, like so many others, had abandoned him. But this time for Blaise Zabini.

Blaise had once been Draco's friend, but no one could make Draco even so much as look at Blaise now.

Hermione wasn't thrilled. It was like being glued to Draco Malfoy, something that didn't excite her too much.

After her last class at six thirty, Hermione decided to skip dinner and go 'lounge' in the Common Room by the fire and do some review homework the professors always set on the first day of school.

But Hermione's plans to 'lounge' didn't go very far. Unless finishing your homework and falling asleep on the fireplace meant 'lounging'.

When Draco came in the Common Room, he saw Granger asleep on the _stone_ fireplace.

_Dang, that's gotta be uncomfortable, _Draco thought to himself.

_She looks uncomfortable, I can't_ _just leave her there._

So he picked her up and carried her to her room.

Hermione had woken up the minute she heard the Common Room door open, though she kept her eyes closed. She was a light sleeper, after all.

She was surprised when she felt someone lift her off of the uncomfortable stone fireplace and carried her across the room. Whoever was carrying her had to be strong. And he was.

Hermione took a risk and opened one eye.

Her jaw nearly dropped.

She just managed to keep it closed. Draco Malfoy was carrying her to her room?

Of his own account? That was super abnormal.

Hermione smiled, but kept her one eye open.

She could swear she saw Draco smile down at her. She really saw Draco Malfoy _smile_ at her.

And to top it off, it was a loving smile.

A loving smile?

Hermione shut her eyes, and continued to smile right before Draco laid her lightly on her barely familiar bed.

A _loving _smile.


	8. Madly in Like

**a/n: Sry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been really really busy! Remember to tell all your friends about my story! R&R!**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was extremely tired. She hadn't fallen asleep until twelve o' clock midnight. She had been thinking about that smile. She had never seen Malfoy smile like that...

Hermione got out of bed and sleepily walked into the Common Room. Draco was sitting on the couch. She knew that he knew she was there. He simply chose not to turn around.

He got up a few seconds later and grabbed his things. Then, unexpectedly, he got up and walked out of the Common Room and into his Dorm.

Draco had gotten up at six thirty in the morning. He didn't know why he had gotten up so early. What had happened last night was not supposed to have happened at all. He didn't know what had come over him, but it was certainly gone now, and Hermione was no longer an object of his so called affection.

He sleepily put on his black Slytherin robes and pinned hid Head Boy badge to the front of them. When he had finished slicking back his platinum-blonde hair, he walked back into the Common Room and straight out the door and into the seventh floor corridor, while making a very large show of sneering at Granger.

Once out of the Heads Quarters, Draco stopped sneering and started thinking again. Last night, he had stayed up very late wondering what had come over him, and then woken up very early with the same curiosity. The Imperius Curse had come across his thoughts. Had he been under that? But then Draco realized that one knows for sure when they had been placed under such a curse, and Draco had barely considered it a possibility. Besides, who in the world would try make him fall in love with Granger anyways?

Was he simply lovestruck for the second or two that he was kind to Granger and smiled at her? No! He gave his mind a heavy whacking for thinking that one. How could he ever be in love with Granger?

_Preposterous. _

_Impossible. _

_Never, _Draco thought. _I could never fall in love with her, even if I wanted to, which I surely don't._

He kept thinking, but he couldn't think of any other possibilities. He would just have to erase what had happened from his mind, and hope it never happened again.

Hermione was stunned. She had thought that the so-cute-know-it-all-Slytherin had actually liked her. Had she imagined that cute, loving, and affectionate smile? She hadn't thought so. It had seemed so real.

Hermione knew that she was supposed to hate Malfoy, because of Harry and the two boys' disputes, but she couldn't help having a crush on the cocky Slytherin. Since the first day on the Hogwarts express upon seeing his beautiful face and soft, white-blonde hair, she had fallen in like with him. But, seeing how he and Harry didn't get along, she had trained her mind to love and hate him at the same time, so if Harry needed her to hate him, she could hate him, and if Draco needed her to love him, she could love him.

But, right now, if she couldn't so much as get him to notice her anymore, she had to focus on school. So, to take her mind off the night before, she decided studied for the little time she had before seeing Draco first period. But her plans "fell through the attic", as muggles from her childhood used to say, because Draco walked back into the room and sat next to her just a few seconds later.

** Thanks to a great reviewer for this little saying :)**


End file.
